The Tell-Tale Heart
The Tell-Tale Heart is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fifth case of the game. It is the twenty-fifth case of Rosenoque and also the fifth case in Gaulstone. Plot On the night of the masquerade party, Major Lucas begrudgingly teamed up with the player despite their intervention into his past a few days before. The two detectives then decided to step and go out for a walk in the mansion's gardens. However in the moonlit gardens, they found young socialite Gwendolyn White on the hedges, missing her heart. After obtaining several suspects, they learned that Gwendolyn was frequently visiting an abandoned house. Later the detectives found out that hostess Mallory Strange had committed murder several times. Major then was ensnared by a trap set by Evelyn Cunningham that left him hanging from a tree. Finally, after collecting all of the evidence and motives, the player was able to ascertain the killer's identity as psychic Morella Woe. Morella was shocked upon being accused of murder and flat-out denied the murder. However when Major told her about the knife she left in the masquerade party, Morella snapped and said that she had enough. She then proceeded to pull off a fake wig and a rubber mask to expose himself as a man named Mason Clair. He raved on about how he had to kill someone and eat their heart in order to "rest" from his eternal suffering. Major, disgusted by the madman's willingness to kill and eat a heart, sent him to trial. In court, he explained that he thought if he disguised as an innocent psychic and attempted to expose Mallory's serial killer career, he wouldn't be caught. However Judge Brighton made the choice to give him a life sentence in a psychological asylum with immediate therapy. Soon after, the team were able to confirm that Mallory was behind several disappearances and murders after finding evidence of disappearances and then the mass grave of 8 people in the abandoned house's lawn, proving the victim's reasons for visiting the same house. She explained that she believed that she could hear the monsters hiding in the eight victims she slew them so she could hear them suffer. Judge Brighton took it upon herself to put Mallory in a psychological asylum for the rest of her life. Meanwhile Adelina Delora and the player found a family photo depicting a threat from the cult leader who told Major to keep his family in line or they would die. Adelina then analyzed the photo and came to the conclusion that Major was connected to the cult, which would explain his refusals to dredge up the past. Adelina and the player then went to see Major, who explained that his mother was very sick when he was fourteen and he was working so much to get money for the family. He then came across the cult, who offered him the money he would need in exchange for his allegiance to the cult. Major agreed, resulting in his mother's illness being treated and his teenage years being swamped into dark years before he finally decided to break free and join the police when he was nineteen. After all the events, the team received a note which noted the fact that someone had betrayed the cult and the leader would strike from the shadows to give rebirth to a new era for the cult. Major, worried about his family (and despite his father's restraining order against the department), ignored the player and Leigh's pleas as he stormed out the station. Chief Ernest ordered Leigh and the player to go after Major and prevent the potent massacre that would mark the cult's new era. Summary Victim *'Gwendolyn White' (found without her heart in a moonlit garden) Murder Weapon *'Sacrificial Knife' Killer *'Morella Woe' Suspects Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect reads Edgar Allan Poe *The suspect eats golden caviar Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect reads Edgar Allan Poe *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge Profile *The suspect reads Edgar Allan Poe *The suspect eats golden caviar Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect reads Edgar Allan Poe Appearance *The suspect has a scar Profile *The suspect has pharmaceutical knowledge *The suspect eats golden caviar *The suspect reads Edgar Allan Poe Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge. *The killer reads Edgar Allan Poe. *The killer eats golden caviar. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer has a scar. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Moonlit Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Hedges, Faded Plague) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Garden Gatekeeper; New Suspect: Reginald Oland) *Interrogate Reginald Oland to see if he saw the murder. (New Crime Scene: Masquerade Ball) *Investigate Masquerade Ball. (Clues: Torn Invitation, Basket of Fruit) *Examine Torn Invitation. (Result: Hostess' Name; New Suspect: Mallory Strange) *Talk to Mallory Strange about her hosting the party. *Examine Basket of Fruit. (Result: Pentagram Pendant) *Examine Pentagram Pendant. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Evelyn Cunningham) *Talk to Evelyn Cunningham about her presence at the party. *Examine Hedges. (Result: Bloody Slab) *Analyze Bloody Slab. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Edgar Allan Poe) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Abandoned House. (Result: Handbag, Dirty Book, Bloody Bowl) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Card; New Suspect: Morella Woe) *Talk to Morella Woe about her possessions at the abandoned house. (Attribute: Morella reads Edgar Allan Poe and has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Dirty Book. (Result: Skin Cells) *Examine Skin Cells. (Result: Florence Thames' DNA; New Suspect: Florence Thames) *Talk to Florence Thames about the murder. (Attribute: Florence reads Edgar Allan Poe) *Examine Bloody Bowl. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats golden caviar; New Crime Scene: Garden Hedges) *Investigate Garden Hedges. (Result: Locked Chest, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threatening Message) *Talk to Mallory Strange about her murder threat to the victim. (Attribute: Mallory eats golden caviar, reads Edgar Allan Poe and has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Target of the Victim) *Analyze Target of Victim. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Reginald Oland about his target of the victim. (Attribute: Reginald reads Edgar Allan Poe, eats golden caviar and has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Trashed Lawn. (Result: Pile of Sticks, Torn Paper, Locked Cryptex) *Examine Locked Cryptex. (Result: Money and Note) *Talk to Morella Woe about her bribes to the victim. (Attribute: Morella eats golden caviar) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Defaced Transcript) *Examine Defaced Transcript. (Result: Author's Name) *Confront Florence Thames about her defaced transcript. (Attribute: Florence eats golden caviar and has pharmaceutical knowledge) *Examine Pile of Sticks. (Result: Bloody Bear Trap) *Analyze Trap. (09:00:00) *Confront Evelyn Cunningham about setting the trap. (Attribute: Evelyn eats golden caviar and reads Edgar Allan Poe) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Knife, Party Favors; Murder Weapon Found: Sacrificial Knife) *Examine Knife. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Party Favors. (Result: Bloody Gloves) *Analyze Bloody Gloves. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shadows of the Mind (5/6). (No stars) Shadows of the Mind (5/6) *Investigate Moonlit Garden. (Clue: Victim's Purse) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: Missing Person Poster) *Talk to Reginald Oland if he knows anything about his mistress. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clue: Dirt Pile) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Cracked Skull) *Analyze Cracked Skull. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Mallory Strange about her heinous murder spree. *Talk to Evelyn Cunningham about who she saw. (Reward: Human Heart Pendant) *Investigate Masquerade Ball. (Clue: Diego's Jacket) *Examine Diego's Jacket. (Result: Crossed-Out Family Photo) *Analyze Family Photo. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Major Lucas about his connections to the cult. (Reward: Burger) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Message from Cult Leader) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the title of a short story by American writer Edgar Allan Poe. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Gaulstone